


The Midnight Train

by Urpocketmonster



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 3rd P.O.V, BTS AU, Bighit, College AU, College BTS, College Taehyung, Jungkook/Taehyung, M/M, Runaway Jungkook, Student Taehyung, bangtan boys - Freeform, bts - Freeform, jeon jungkook - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, kpop, taekook, v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urpocketmonster/pseuds/Urpocketmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyung thinks this will be another normal ride home after studying until the cute runaway falls asleep on his shoulder. Jungkook thinks he has no where to go anymore until the attractive college student saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Midnight Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I want to make this a chaptered fic or not. Please tell me if you think I should! Don't be afraid to comment, I don't bite! =)

            “We’re closing, Tae.” The owner of Taehyung’s favorite book store yells at him as he hunches over a textbook. 

            “Five more minutes. I’m almost done with these notes.” He replies, leaning further into the book. 

           She sighs, walking away to finish closing up the shop with a shake of her head. Taehyung is lucky she has a certain fondness for him or she would have kicked him out an hour ago. Taehyung rushes to finish jotting down the notes for the exam he has tomorrow;he knows if he misses the train home he’ll have to walk, in the dark. He isn’t fond of the idea of getting mugged, so he packs up his things quickly after writing the last word and leaves the library with a hurried goodbye. 

          Jungkook’s boots hit the ground with a thud. He retrieves the black duffel bag from where he threw it, tossing it over his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, he takes one last look back at the home he grew up in. He can just barely see the light from his bedside lamp through his open bedroom window. The soft glow it creates is oddly tempting to Jungkook, but he knows he has to do this.

             “Happy birthday to me, I guess.” He says with a sigh.

            He turns his back on the life he knew to the direction of the train station and the road ahead Wherever it may take him. 

            Taehyung sinks into uncomfortable plastic seat of the train home every night. This particular train is usually sparsely populated. Which is probably why he likes it so much. Tonight he's the only one on it, or so he thought. 

            Right before the doors shut for good, a hooded figure runs onto the bus, barely making it into the nearly empty compartment. Taehyung stares at him with wide eyes for a moment as the figure catches his breath. The person is considerably well built, covered head to toe in black except for a pair of tan Timberlands on his feet. The figure looks up to meet Taehyung’s eyes. His large doe eyes, a stark contrast to his manly build, take Taehyung aback. His face says twelve years old, but his body screams twenty-five years old. It seems like an odd combination to Taehyung, but he shrugs it off, focusing his attention back on his feet. He hears rustling as the boy moves around the train, but doesn't bother to look up. 

           Taehyung is known for being the friendliest among his circle of friends, but tonight he's too stressed about school to make conversation. Tonight, he figures it's best to mind his own business. 

           Until the boy slams his large duffel bag at Taehyungs feet, making his head snap up. He watches as the boy sits down beside him, brushing shoulders with him. Taehyung considers moving to a different seat, but decides that he's not that kind of person. He isn't uncomfortable, the boy actually smells really nice. He doesn't mind the company either. 

          Jungkook didn't know exactly why he decided to sit next to this boy. There are countless other seats in the car he could have sat in, but something about this boy drew him in. Maybe it's just the need to be next to another person after riding on the last train by himself.  Jungkook tries to fight the fatigue that blurs the edges of his vision. It'd been a long day and what Jungkook wouldn't give to give into the soft embrace of cushion that only his bed could offer. 

          Taehyung can't help but to slip out his textbook again. Quickly flipping to the marked pages and skimming through the notes one last time. 

        “What're you studying for?” the boy asks him, voice husky from lack of sleep. 

        “History exam.” Taehyung answers, not looking up from the notes. 

         “Are you in college?” He asks him, Taehyung can feel his eyes peering over his shoulder

          “Yeah. Aren't you?” Taehyung asks this time. The boy didn't look that young. 

          “No, I just finished high school.” He mumbles, proving Taehyung wrong, “My name’s Jungkook by the way.” 

           “Taehyung,” He says, leaving it at that to focus back on the notes in front of him. 

           He hears a soft, “Hmm.” from Jungkook, after that everything is silent. Finally, Taehyung can go back to committing these notes to memory, or at least trying too. This only last about twenty minutes before Taehyung feels something heavy land on his shoulder. He manages to turn his head enough to see a mess of black hair. Jungkook had fallen asleep on his shoulder, right before his stop too. Taehyung starts to slide his textbook back into his bag. In the process, he somehow makes Jungkook’s head slide off his shoulder and down his arm, giving him no other choice but to move his arm and let his head fall onto his lap. 

          Taehyung leans back in the uncomfortable seat and looks down at the young boy laying in his lap. Now that he’s sleeping he can actually get a good look at his face.He has a sharper jawline then he had thought.  It actually makes him look much older than he had previously.  The rest of his features are small, excluding his nose. His black hair is in desperate need of a haircut, Taehyung notices, as it lays disheveled across his lap. 

          A few moments later, the train comes to a stop at his place to get off, but something in Taehyung is unable to wake up the sleeping person in his lap. He didn’t know this kid’s story, but he has to have a reason to be on this train so late with that duffle bag…

         Taehyung just can’t do it. So he waits until it starts moving again before relaxing into the seat. He can always take the train home later. 

_______________________________

         Taehyung wakes up disoriented, not quite remembering why he’s still on this train. That is until he looks down to see the same messy black hair as before. He reaches up to rub his face, waking himself up. He manages to pull his phone out of his pocket without jostling Jungkook, but the task proves be a difficult one in the uncomfortable position he’s in.The phone screen lights up, telling him that it’s almost three in the morning. 

         “Shit. I need to get home.” Taehyung mumbles to himself, “Jungkook, get up.” 

         Taehyung shook him slightly, causing him to groan and sit up.

         “Wha...What time is it?” Jungkook groans. 

         “Almost three. I need to get home.” Taehyung tells him, collecting his things from the floor, “Don’t you have somewhere to be? Parents that are looking for you?”

         Jungkook sits there for a moment, still as stone, just staring ahead. What is he supposed to tell this person he barely knows? He could be a murderer or a rapist, but hadn’t Jungkook been the one to go to him first? If anyone is suspicious, isn’t it him? This poor college student is probably just concerned. 

         “I...I don’t have anywhere to go.” Jungkook mumbles, not looking away from the spot in front of him. 

         “What do you mean?” Taehyung asks, focusing on his face. 

         “I ran away from home on my birthday, which was yesterday.” Jungkook exclaims in exasperation, “I don’t have anywhere to go.”

         Now it’s Taehyung’s job to stare in silence, dumbfounded. Nowhere to go? He can’t just leave the boy on this train. Who knows what will happen to him. 

        “You can stay with me.” Taehyung tells him without thinking it through. 

        Jungkook’s head pops up, looking at him in shock. 

        “Really?” He whispers, the look of shock morphing into hope.

       “Yeah, it’s not like I’ll be able to sleep tonight if I just leave you here.” Taehyung admits.

       “Thank you so much.” Jungkook exclaims, sitting up straight just as the train comes to a stop. 

       Taehyung grabs his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder as he stands. Jungkook takes a moment to collect his thoughts before standing to get his bag from the floor. Taehyung can’t really believe he’s doing this. He barely knows this kid and yet he’s letting him sleep on his couch. He takes another look at the boy, watching him as he throws the duffel bag over his shoulder with ease. Maybe he can help this boy so that he doesn’t just end up on the streets. 

       The train doors slide open, revealing the dark empty station. Taehyung leads the way off the train, with Jungkook following close behind. He doesn’t know exactly where they are but it doesn’t take   Taehyung long to find a map. They’re about twenty minutes away from his apartment by train. 

       “So there's a train that will take us back to my apartment coming in about ten minutes.” Taehyung says, turning to come face to face with Jungkook, who was leaning over his shoulder to look at the map. This causes him to jump back in shock. 

       “W-We can sit over there to wait for the train.” Taehyung stutters out. 

       He leads the two of them to the bench, throwing his bag down before sitting. 

_______________________________________________

       It’s almost four by the time Taehyung unlocks the front door of his apartment with a huff. Throwing the door open, he throws his bag on the table and collapses on the couch. Jungkook stands there awkwardly for a moment before closing the door and setting his bag down beside the table. He looks at Taehyung sinking into the couch. He walks over to sit beside him when he notices that Taehyung has already fallen asleep

      Jungkook looks around, spotting a blanket sprawled across the recliner. He walks over to grab it, carefully laying it over Taehyung, careful not to wake him him. 

     “Thank you so much.” Jungkook whispers before curling up on the other side of the couch to finally sleep. It isn’t exactly his bed but it’s good enough.


End file.
